


The Wishing Well

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma Swan, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend about the well in the garden. She remembered her parents telling her the story as a young girl. They would tell her that if you went to the well on a clear night and your heart was pure, then what it was you were wishing for would come true. Yes, it sounded cliché and all, but young Emma was a believer in many tales her parents told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wishing Well

There was a legend about the well in the garden. She remembered her parents telling her the story as a young girl. They would tell her that if you went to the well on a clear night and your heart was pure, then what it was you were wishing for would come true. Yes, it sounded cliché and all, but young Emma was a believer in many tales her parents told her. Especially since they had proof that it worked because the well blessed them with her. But that was a long time ago that Emma had been told that story and when she had tried to see if there was any truth behind the legend.

\----- 10 years ago -----

“Emma, come back!” Johanna yelled from down the hall.

“Catch me if you can Johanna!” Emma giggled back before turning down another hall and disappearing into a servants’ entrance. She stayed there and listened as a winded Johanna ran by, still yelling for the young princess to come back. She giggled again and turned and ran down the hallway, twisting and turning down the memorized paths until she reached the kitchen.

She peered her head out just a little to see if anyone was around. She didn’t expect anyone was going to be around, seeing as they were all at the ball being held in honor of Emma’s eighth birthday that day, but she couldn’t care less. Tonight all she cared about was getting out to the garden and to the well to see if her wish had been granted. Her parents had told her that sometimes wishes couldn’t be granted right away and that they could take quite some time to be granted, but they should be granted if your heart was pure when you cast your wish into the well.

After seeing that no one was in the kitchen, as expected, she quickly slid out of the passageway and began her trek from the kitchen to the castle’s garden. It wasn’t along trek, but Emma ran the whole way because she was too excited to get to the well. She passed up the rose bushes her father loved and the quiet little duck pond her mother was so fond of until she came across a ledge that overlooked the ocean. The cliff was surrounded by trees and wild flowers. Lightning bugs danced across the flowers in a whimsical sort of dance that always entranced Emma. She slowed down her pace and walked the rest of the way to the middle of the ledge, where the well lay overlooking the sea.

_The only thing I’m going to wish for is a friend. Maybe they could appear on my birthday? That’d be a great present and the best one I’d ever receive._

Her wish played back in her mind as she walked by the well and to the edge of the cliff to look out at the ocean. The moon reflected back to her in sparkles coming off the sea in sprays against the cliff. Emma took a deep breath of the fresh salty sea air she loved so much and with a smile on her face, walked back to the well and sat back down.

_”But mom, how will I know my wish is granted if I wish upon the well?” Emma asked her mother._

_Snow giggled as she laid her yawning daughter down and covered her up with her thick duvets. “My dear Emma, you will know if your wish has been granted because whatever item you throw into the well will be returned to you. It will appear by the side of the well. That’s how we found out about you Emma. We tossed in a necklace that belonged to your grandmother. Not even ten months later we were walking by the well when we found the necklace again and we knew our wish had come true.”_

She was found the next morning asleep by a hysterical mother and who burst into tears and hugged her fiercely upon finding her only daughter. When she asked her what made her run away like that and Emma explained that she had made a wish and wanted to see if it had come true. Snow could do nothing but hug her tighter and carry her back to the castle.

And every year after that Emma would escape the palace on her birthday to wait by the well to see if her wish had been granted. And every year her parents would find her the next morning asleep by the well. And every year Emma became a little less hopeful that her wish would become granted until one year she didn’t go to the well. Instead her parents found her in her room the next morning.

\-----10 years later -----

Emma sat on her bed, looking in the mirror with dread. Today was her 18th birthday. Today she was no longer a child or young teenager, but a young adult in the eyes of her kingdom and everyone was there to celebrate the coming of age of the princess. And today she just wanted to throw the dress at the mirror and go back to sleep.

Her parents had told her that tonight there would be many suitors who would be there to try and gain her attention and the chance to marry the Princess of the Enchanted Forest. Of course her parents said they were never going to make her marry someone that she didn’t agree to, but still she had succeeding in putting off this whole marriage thing until this year for a reason. She didn’t want to marry someone who didn’t love her for her.

She wanted something like her parents had, true love. The way her father looked at her mother and vice versa even after all these years together was something she truly desired. And she doubted she would find it in the pompous princes who were only here to try and whoo her any way possible to gain her favor.

There was a knock on the door then, followed by a soft voice. “Emma? Are you still in there?”

Emma did nothing but keep her eyes forward as she replied with a “Come in.”

Her mother entered and stepped her way towards her daughter. Emma felt the bed dip down beside her as Snow took a seat next to her and followed her gaze to the mirror.

“I’d say that Johanna did a marvelous job in having this dress made for you dear. You look lovely,” Snow smiled at her through the mirror. Emma didn’t reply and instead turned her head away from the mirror while Snow sighed.

“Emma, I know you really don’t want to meet all the suitors tonight, but remember what we told you. You don’t have to choose anyone tonight, at all.”

“Then why even bother having it happen when you know I won’t choose anyone hmm?” Emma said in response, her back still to her mother.

Snow just smiled a little and got up to sit in front of her daughter. “I’ll tell you exactly what my mother told me when I objected to this. I’m only doing it because if we didn’t then the council would be on my back as to why we weren’t letting the world know you were of marriage age now. But you know the rest. I went through these things with a smile that charmed all the fellows, and in the end I chose to marry a farmer whom I met because he is the one who came to take care of our horses when our stable boy was gone. The council was furious but my mother was overjoyed I found someone who I loved for me.” She pushed a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear and put her hand under her chin to pull her eyes up. “And I’m not going to be upset if you don’t choose anyone tonight. In fact, I’m pretty sure your father would be thrilled if you never found someone, but that’s just him being overprotective.” Emma giggled at that and nodded in agreement. Her father had always been on the overprotective side.

At her nod, Snow stood up and held out her hand for Emma, which she took  and was pulled up and into an embrace by her mother. Emma stiffened at the gesture for just a moment, but quickly hugged her mother back. No matter how old she got, she would never tire of these small things.

“I’ll go tonight, but don’t expect me to present you to prince charming,” Emma chuckled.

“That’s my girl,” Snow said and hugged her tighter.

\-----

Balls were always a big event at any court, but when it came to King David and Snow White’s only daughter, they always went all out on her birthday. Her favorite flowers were brought in from all corners of the kingdom, her favorite colors, red and gold covered all the tables and curtains in the great hall, and her favorite foods were made. Not to mention the amount of gifts she received every year from people she never really knew, but accepted out of politeness. This year was no exception to that at all. In fact, everything this year seemed to be bigger and grander if that was at all possible. The flowers seemed to spill out from every corner of the room. The colors were more grand and overtaking of every surface. Or maybe it was just Emma overreacting to everything?

_“It’s not every day you turn 18!” her father had said from behind a stand full of flowers so tall she could barely see him._

“Yeah, I just wish they didn’t make such a big deal about it,” Emma thought to herself as she danced with the fifteenth or so suitor that night. She honestly didn’t remember as she lost count after eight of them.  They were all the same it seemed. All were perfect gentlemen, they all complimented her on her dancing and how graceful she was, and they always ended a dance with a smug look in their eyes as they said that she hoped they saved the last dance for them.

As the latest song ended, she bowed to her current partner and walked towards her parents. They were standing up by their thrones, watching over the entire ball with smiles on their face.

“Emma, I hope you’re enjoying yourself!” her father beamed at her. When she got close enough he enclosed his arms around her in a tight embrace. “Happy birthday my swan flower,” he murmured into her ear before he let her go to stand back next to Snow.

Emma grinned back at him. “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“It’s hard not to when we are surrounded by a gorgeous bloom in the hall,” he smiled back, “ but none are as beautiful as my daughter standing right here in front of me.”

As Emma looked around she did notice that all the flowers this year were indeed the swan flowers that were her favorite as a child. As she grew older she began to prefer lilies over the other flowers and thus they had been switched out for her birthday ball. Guess she really hadn’t paid much attention this year at all. “Why did you change them this year?”

Snow look around casually before saying, “It felt like this year was a year for change is all. We hoped you wouldn’t mind.”

Emma shook her head. “No I don’t mind at all! In fact, I think I prefer these over the lilies anyway,” she said thoughtfully. She gazed around at the room again in admiration of the flower choices. She really had forgotten how beautiful they were. Most of the bouquets were of the white flowers, but there were some which had a few of the violet colored flowers mixed in with them that somehow worked well with the red and gold fabrics that covered the great hall.

“Now Emma, I know we said we don’t expect you to introduce us to anyone tonight…” her mother started.

“Preferred if you didn’t actually,” her father interrupted, who got a scowl from Snow before continuing her sentence.

“As I was saying before, you don’t have to introduce anyone, but we’d really appreciate if you would dance one more dance with another young gentleman. Just one or two more dances with him and then you’d be free the rest of the night. Promise.”

“But mom…” Emma was ready to fight this argument. She could say she’s danced with many suitors already, at least 15. Isn’t that enough for the night?

“Emma, it’s more of the council wants to see you out there and they just decided to come and pay a visit, so we just need to amuse them for a few dances and then you’re free. I promise,” her mother begged. She really couldn’t argue with that. So she gave her biggest huff and turned around to look for another suitor to dance the next dance with.

She had already descended the stairs and walked a few steps into the mingling crowd when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. She turned her head to the right to see a young man maybe a few years older than herself. He was dressed in what looked like a lieutenant’s uniform, the white shirt tucked neatly into the pants and his blue coat complimenting his bright blue eyes. His black hair was tied back into a low ponytail, but those eyes. She really couldn’t get past those.

“Excuse me miss?”

She was knocked out of her trance then, but his voice almost put her in another one. He had an accent she hadn’t heard before but it was soothing and made her want to listen more. She then realized that he had spoken to her.

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry. You asked me something sir?” she flushed.

The stranger just chuckled. “Miss, I didn’t mean to intrude on your thoughts, but I had asked if I could have the next dance with you?” He bowed slightly.

‘What a gentleman. More than any of the other prudes I’ve encountered tonight,’ she thought. ‘He may actually be fun to dance with.’

“Sir, of course you may,” she replied. The stranger flashed her a great smile and took her hand just as the orchestra sounded for the next song, which just happened to be a waltz. “I’m going to warn you now, I’ve never really mastered the waltz before so don’t be alarmed if I step on your toe,” she warned him jokingly.

“Ah lass, you’ve obviously never danced with someone who knew what they were doing then,” he smirked. She was a little taken aback by his statement but smiled inwardly. He was an interesting person indeed.

And so they danced the first dance, with Emma only stepping on his foot once, and chatted away about nonsense in general. Apparently she liked him enough to dance with him for the next song, and the next song. They danced and laughed and joked and Emma couldn’t stop smiling.

The forth song was just about to start when Emma looked up to her partner and grabbed his hand. “Do you want to go get a drink real quick? I’m quite parched.”

“Aye lass, a drink sounds wonderful.”

They begin walking towards the table with refreshments set out for everyone when Emma decided to pull him in a different direction.

“Not there! All the best drinks are down in the kitchen! Come on!” she exclaimed and pulled him towards the back of the great hall. She led him through the twisty hallways until they finally entered the kitchen. She led him to the back of the pantry and rummaged around a bit. It was almost pitch black in there so seeing anything was next to impossible, but Emma was determined.

“Lass, I hate to ask, seeing as how determined you are, but what are you looking for?”

Emma just dug a little deeper into the back of the pantry until she screamed out an “Ah ha!” and reappeared. “I found it!” she exclaimed to the stranger and held a bottle of what looked to be rum and two glasses.

He just laughed. “Well lass, I didn’t know you had a taste for the finer things in life, but I am not one to complain. However, I would like to know the lady’s name so I can toast to her.” He accepted the glass he was given with a nod to Emma.

“I didn’t even realize that we hadn’t exchanged names.” Emma quickly set down her glass and held out her hand. “My name is Emma. Emma Nolan. And you are?”

The stranger gently held her hand. “My name is Lieutenant Killian Jones m’lady. It’s an honor to finally know a name to go with your beautiful face,” he said and pressed a kiss to her hand, which made Emma’s face blush fiercely. She was so thankful for the darkness at that point in time.

“Wait, so you don’t know who I am?” she asked surprised.

She saw him shake his head no. “I’m sorry Emma. I feel like I should as I hail from this land and am in the Royal Navy, but I spend most of my time at sea with my older brother and Captain, Liam.”

Emma grew flabbergasted. “Wait your older brother is Captain Liam Jones?! I need a drink.” She quickly grabbed her drink and took a healthy drink.

Killian wasn’t really sure how to react to her. Was that a good question? Was it bad? “Lass, uh Emma, is there something wrong?” he questioned. He couldn’t see Emma laughing through the dark, but he sure did hear her soft chuckles.

“Oh there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Has your brother ever told you about the princess who had the biggest crush on him when he first became captain?”

The story seemed a little familiar to Killian. He did recall his brother telling him he met a young blonde child who seemed to have rather strong feelings towards him. But there was no way… Could that be her? And did she say princess?

“Wait, you’re telling me that was you?”

Emma chuckled back a soft, “Yes.”

Oh, fantastic. “And did you say princess?” he choked out that last question. If she said yes, then that meant he had danced with the Princess of Misthaven for a good portion of the night and was now sipping very good dark rum with said princess. His brother was going to have a field day with this story.

“Guilty as charged.” She had busted into a full fit of laughter by then. She was obviously getting a kick out of, sort of, seeing him squirm. “Hey no worries! I really like you! Nothing bad is going to happen because you danced with me tonight.”

“Aye, be that as it may be, but how would I explain this?” he gestured to the rum and glasses. But he wasn’t being serious. That smirky attitude was back. It was then that he felt Emma get very close to him.

“It wouldn’t be as hard to explain as this would,” she muttered into his ear. But before he could ask her what she meant, he found her lips pressed to his in a tender kiss. At first he was shocked, but that quickly melted away and he quickly returned the kiss. Her hands snaked their way up to his neck with one hand gently grabbing his hair and the other clasping his buttons atop his white uniform shirt.

But as quickly as it had started, it ended. Emma pulled back and gently laid her forehead on his.

“Forgive my forwardness Killian, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” she said meekly.

He just shook his head and grinned. “Princess, please do not apologize for acting on something you want. That’s the best way to find out that your actions were not just your own wants.”  

“Please, just Emma,” she said and slid both her hands to the buttons on the front of his shirt and began to smooth them out when she felt what felt like a necklace underneath his shirt. “Hmm. I didn’t take you as a necklace wearing person Killian,” she joked.

He seemed confused for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. “Hmm? Oh that! It’s actually not mine. I’m not sure whose it is, but I found it a few years ago on my last trip to the castle. I was sitting by the cliff and found this sitting next to the well up there. I know it’s not mine, but I just got this feeling that I shouldn’t just leave it there.”  He pulled the necklace off so that she could see but the pantry was still dark, so she pulled them out of the room and into the kitchen, which still had some candles lit. When she was able to see what the necklace was she was shocked.

The chain itself was a simple silver chain, but the ring on it was one she thought she would never see again. It was a small silver ring meant for a young child. On the outside of the ring an engraving of the swan flowers she so loved. On the inside of the ring was the simple engraved saying “Forever Loved.”

Her facial expression seemed to concern Killian a great deal because he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little to get her attention.

“Emma? Are you okay?”

She snapped out of her trance. “ Huh? Oh yeah! I’m fine. It’s just, seeing that ring after so long… I thought I would never see it again.”

Killian’s face went from concerned to surprised. “Wait? This is your ring? But why was it out there? I mean besides the fact that you live here, but still…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Emma was kissing him again. This time he immediately responded and kissed back with just as much passion as Emma was putting into the kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both winded. Emma and Killian were both smiling like idiots.

“That was…” Killian started, still catching his breath.

“Definitely not a onetime thing hopefully,” Emma finished for him and gave him another chaste kiss leaving Killian smiling once again.

“While that definitely is great to hear, love, I was going to say quite unexpected. Where did that come from if I may ask?”

She just shook her head and smiled. “It’s nothing important. Trust me. Maybe I’ll tell you later though.”

Killian just smiled and kissed her forehead. “Well, love, seeing as how this ring belongs to you, I see no reason for me to keep it. Here you go.” He took the necklace from his hand, opened her palmed and placed the ring in it.

She closed her hand and smiled up at him. _Thank you_ she thought. To whoever out there was listening, she was thankful her wish had finally been granted. It may have been years later, but she was too care at that point. She had gained a friend, and maybe something just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my CSSV gift to my lovely secret valentine, walkerfairytales! I really hope you had a fantastic Valentine's Day and I hope this story is something you really enjoy! I've never written Lieutenant Duckling before so it was a lot harder than I thought it would be but I am very happy with how it turned out!


End file.
